Where Loyalties Lie
by Friedchicken23
Summary: 'Blood will rise, Sand and Rain will collide,and two lost siblings will save everyone, but at a fatal cost.' One moon after the battle with BloodClan, Sandstorm is captured by them. But the new leader of BloodClan is someone she thought she'd never see again.
1. Prologue

**Okay,this is an idea I had for a Warriors fanfiction. Sandstorm has always been my favorite character,and I don`t think Erin Hunter gives her enough credit. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors or the characters,only the ones I create.**

* * *

Two kits were standing at the edge of the Thunderclan border.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rainkit?" the ginger kit asked her sister.

"Of course I do Sandkit," the silvery she-cat replied.

"But you're leaving your home," Sandkit said.

"I know. This will always be my home, but I told you, Clan life just isn't for me. I'm going to live my own life, outside Clan boundries." Rainkit said.

"But what if something happens to you? I would never forgive myself," Sandkit told her sister with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about me. In fact, I'm more worried about you."

"What do you mean?"Sandkit asked.

"Hello?You're going to be apprenticed next moon mousebrain! You'll be going into battle alone."

"I won't be totally alone, I'll have the Clan."Sandkit meowed, "I`m really going to miss you Rainkit."

"I`ll miss you too," Rainkit said as she touched noses with her sister."Promise me you'll come find me one day?"

"Of course Rainkit,"Sandkit meowed.

"Goodbye Sandkit, I'll know you'll be a great apprentice, and an even greater warrior," Rainkit whispered to her sister as she walked away.

Then she turned around,"Please don't tell our mother and father."

"I won't,"she meowed so quietly Rainkit almost didn't hear her.

"Good hunting Sandkit,"Rainkit said.

"Ditto,and may Starclan light your path," Sandkit said. Her sister waved her tail in acknowledgement and disappeared into the night towards Twolegplace.

"Goodbye Rainkit," Sandkit said to herself as her sister walked away, right out of her life.

* * *

**So,what did you think?I really want to know in reviews. It really means alot,and I do care about your opinions.**

**EDIT 4/28/13: I decided to finally come back and fix all the punctuation and grammar mistakes. So maybe now it won't be so terrible to read.**


	2. Rain and Sand

**Here's my first chapter. I`m sorry it took so long,but I am also working on a story for Suitelife,so I hadn't had time to update on this one.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors or else Ashfur wouldn't have been the traitor and they would still be in the old forest.**

* * *

Sandstorm could see the mouse searching for food. The sweet aroma made her lick her lips.

Since the battle with Bloodclan, everything had been quiet and calm,

so there had been more prey out than usual, which every cat was happy about. She got into the hunter's crouch, and she was about to pounce when her apprentice came running loudly through the forest calling her name. The noise caused the mouse to scurry away and Sandstorm let out a slight hiss of annoyance, but she knew she had to stay patient with her because she was still fairly new at being an apprentice.

She turned around and faced her."Yes Sorrelpaw?" Sandstorm asked.

"I-I..." Sorrelpaw stammered,out of breath from running.

"Great Starclan Sorrelpaw, out with it!" Sandstorm told her apprentice,beginning to get annoyed.

"I was stalking a squirrel when I smelled rogues!" the young tortoiseshell said.

Sandstorm`s ears pricked up."Where?"she asked,starting to get worried.

"Over by that tree with the hollow at the bottom," Sorrelpaw pointed to a large tree with a hollowed out bottom near the twisted roots with her tail.

Sandstorm quietly made her way towards the tree, her eager apprentice following closely behind.

She was about two foxlengths away when she scented the rogues. As she got closer,she realized that two cats had been there and one scent seemed very familiar. She looked inside the hollow,and there was a pile of dead mice lying in the bottom. "Good work Sorrelpaw,lets go back to camp to tell Firestar."

Sorrelpaw lifted her head at the wonderful praise. Sorrelpaw and Sanstorm bounded through the forest and they slowed down when they got to the top of the ravine.

When they entered the camp, Sandstorm saw Firestar and Graystripe sitting under the highrock talking. They bounded over to them."We need to talk to you both,"Sandstorm said. Firestar just nodded and led the cats into his den. He sat on his moss and curled his tail over his paws. "What do you need to tell us?"Firestar asked the two she-cats.

"Well, Sorrelpaw thought she smelled rogues.I checked,and there where two scents" _'And one smelled awfuly familia,' _Sandstorm added to herself.

"Okay Graystripe, tell the patrols to keep an eye out," Firestar said.

"Okay,I'll go tell the hunting patrol that's leaving now,"Graystripe replied and walked out.

Sandstorm turned to her apprentice."Go and get some freshkill for the elders,then pick something for yourself. Okay?"

"Okay Sandstorm," Sorrelpaw said,happily walking out of Firestar`s den.

"Firestar, what if it's Bloodclan?" Sandstorm asked as soon as Sorrelpaw was out of earshot.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Firestar told his mate."But it also might have been just a couple of kittypets that wondered in our territory trying to catch prey, but failed and went home."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say failed." Sandstorm said.

"What do you mean?"Firestar asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," she said,leading Firestar out.

Firestar followed Sandstorm through the forest and she stopped at a hollowed tree near the Shadowclan border. "Sandstorm, why are we hear?" Firestar asked, shooting Sandstorm a confused glance.

"This is where Sorrelpaw and I scented the rogues."she said.

As Firestar got closer to the tree and Sandstorm, he could smell the other cats too.

"Look inside."she said.

The dark ginger tom looked inside where there was a pile of dead mice about a tail length tall.

"How did all this get here?" Firestar asked.

"The rogues must have caught them, but I can't imagine a couple of rogues doing all that," Sandstorm said.

"Maybe I should go tell Princess. Just to make sure she`s safe." Firestar told Sandstorm.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Alright. Come on."

Firestar and Sandstorm jumped on the fence at Princess's twoleg's nest and Firestar called out her name. Just a few heartbeats after Firestar spoke, the cat door moved, and Princess stepped out.

"Firestar!" Princess yelled as she jumped up on the fence and began nuzzling her brother. Sandstorm couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.

"Hi Sandstorm." Princess said,turning towards the pale ginger she-cat."What brings you two here?"

"Well,we wanted to warn you that there are rogues in the territory again, and to be careful," Firestar said.

"Do you think it's BloodClan?"Princess asked.

"I'm not too sure," Firestar said.

They kept talking, but Sandstorm wasn't listening. She kept thinking about that scent._ 'It smelled so familiar too me. But who could it have been?'_

Lost in her thoughts, Sandstorm almost didn't notice Firestar say her name.

"Sandstorm, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well you seemed a little spaced, which isn't lke you at all," Firestar told her.

"I'm fine, honest," she replied.

They told Princess good-bye and walked back to the camp. When they got back to camp, Sandstorm and Firestar sat below the Highrock and began talking.

"I wish Princess wouldn't worry about me so much," he said.

"She only worries about you because she loves you. You should consider yourself lucky that you have a sister that loves and cares about you," Sandstorm said looking down. She got up and began walking to the entrance.

"Where are you going?"Firestar asked.

"I'm giong for a walk." she said.

"I'll go with you."

"Alone," she replied coldly and walked out of the camp.

Firestar stood there with a confused look on his face. Mousefur, who had over heard the conversation,walked over to Firestar.

"What was that all about?"Firestar asked.

"She just misses her sister. Surely you know that her sister died when they were kits,don't you?"Mousefur asked.

"Well,yes I knew that. But I didn`t know what happened."

"It was late one night when we all heard a yowl from the nursery. We all ran over and saw that Sandstorm and her sister Rainkit were missing. Bluestar sent two patrols to go find them. Then Sandstorm came back alone. She said that they went out to go play in the forest and a fox had chased them and caught Rainkit. She said she blamed herself for not going after Rainkit."

"That's awful," Firestar said.

"Yeah,it is. But just give her some time alone, Firestar."

Sandstorm sat on a rock at Sunningrocks and sighed as she stared down at the river.

"Where ever you are Rainkit, I hope you're safe,"Sandstorm said.

A young silver cat sat in an alley with an older tortiseshell she-cat."I am very proud of you, Rain," the tortiseshell said.

"Thank you Shadow. But are you sure I'm ready?" Rain asked.

"Yes,you will be a leader BloodClan will be proud of. After all,BloodClan does need a leader since those wretched forest cats killed Scrouge and half our clan.," Shadow said.

"They're not that bad."Rain said,"I mean, we did attack them."

"Yes, but that was for the best of our clan. But before you lead,we need to get the rest of the clan together." Shadow said."I have also already chosen a forest cat to take hostage."

"Really? Who is it?"Rain asked.

"She's a ThunderClan warrior named Sandstorm, I think. Their leader, Firestar, is her mate," Shadow said.

Rain's eyes grew wide. 'It couldn't be my sister, could it? I mean, what are the odds?' "Does she have pale ginger fur and deep green eyes?"

"Yes, I believe so."Shadow said.

_'Oh,no.'_ Rain thought._ 'I have to take my own sister as a hostage.'_

* * *

**I know it's not very long, but I had to have some way to start the story. Please review,and I will take anonymous reviews.**

**EDIT 4/28/13: I went back through and just fixed the grammar, punctuation, etc. I also took out a lot of dialogue that was unecessary so everything would flow better.**


	3. The Prophecy

Firestar curled up in his moss bed inside his den. Sandstorm had apologized to him earlier about walking off angrily without an explanation, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his green eyes and was in a deep slumber in an instant. He opened his eyes to see that he was standing at Four Trees. Fog was surrounding the clearing and in the distance he could see a silver and blue figure. As it got closer,he realized it was Bluestar.

"Hello, Firestar," Bluestar said as she approached him. Firestar dipped his head respectfully."Hello Bluestar. Do you have a message for me?"

Bluestar looked over to the side and Firestar followed her gaze. Lying on the ground was a red collar with dog and cat teeth sticking out of it. Then, Bluestar began to speak.

"Blood will rise, sand and rain will colide, and two lost siblings will save everyone, but at a fatal cost."

Firestar looked over to her in confusion,but she began fading away."What does that mean? Does it mean Bloodclan will come back?"Firestar asked,but she was already gone.

Firestar opened up his eyes and shot up into a sitting position. Sunshine poured in his den. He walked outside and sat down, looking around the camp as he tried to make sense of the prophecy.

Blood will rise...' That wasn`t too hard to figure out. She obviously meant Bloodclan,and the realization sent chills up his spine.

'...sand and rain will colide...' _'Sand and rain? What could she mean by that?' _Then he saw Sandstorm stroll out of camp with a hunting patrol.

_'Could she have meant Sandstorm?' _Firestar wondered. 'And,even if she did, what would be the rain?'

His head was beginning to hurt on that part, so he moved on to the last part of the prophecy

.'...and two lost siblings will save everyone, but at a fatal cost.' _'Could that mean Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw? What did she mean by fatal cost? '_Figuring this out was too hard for him alone,so he decided to go to Cinderpelt.

When he got to her den, he saw Cinderpelt sorting herbs."Cinderpelt, can I talk to you?"

"Oh course Firestar, I was just finishing." Cinderpelt said. He walked into her den and sat down. Cinderpelt sat down in front of him."What did you need to talk about?"she asked.

"It`s about a prophecy," Firestar said.

"Tell me about it." Cinderpelt said, her interest increasing. Firestar began to tell her about the prophecy that Bluestar had given him, and when he had finished, Cinderpelt began to nod.

"The only things I can make from it is that it has something to do with Bloodclan,and Sandstorm."she said.

Firestar began to shift uncomfortably."Are you sure?" Firestar asked the young Medicine cat.

"Well, what else could it be?"Cinderpelt asked.

Firestar nodded."Thanks Cinderpelt."he said as he walked out. He sat down outside the Medicine cat`s den and sighed. He began to feel unease prickle at him. For some reason,he felt like something bad was going to happen. Bluestar`s prophecy kept playing over and over in his mind.

'Blood will rise,sand and rain will colide,and two lost siblings will save everyone,but at a fatal cost.'

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter even though it wasn`t very long. Oh,and sorry I hadn`t updated in a while. Please review,and if you have questions,you can PM me. And I will take anonymous reviews.**

**Edit 2/12/14: Again, just fixed minor punctuation and grammar mistakes, as well as re-wording things for it to flow better.**


	4. Captured!

**Heres my next chapter,and i`m really sorry I hadn`t updated in a while.**

**Disclaimer:I don`t own Warriors or the characters,just the ones I create.**

Sandstorm led her border patrol through the forest. Dustpelt and Cloudtail flanked her,while Brackenfur stayed in the back.  
They came to the ShadowClan border and marked it. While her patrol was marking the border,she searched around to see  
if there were anymore signs of the rouge. She noticed something on the ground and walked over to it. It was a tuft of silver fur.  
She sniffed it,and the same scent she had smelt with Sorrelpaw filled her nose.

She picked up th fur and buried it. That scent seemed all to familiar with her,so she would come back later and follow the scent.  
Maybe that would explain some things. She padded over to her patrol,"Okay,lets go and mark the Windclan border now."

* * *

Night fell over the forest and Sandstorm stalked through the brush. She found where she had buried the tuft of fur,and inhaled the scent.  
She followed the scent for a while through ShadowClan territory,then WindClan,making sure there were no warriors out night hunting.  
When she got to Twoleg place,she decided to turn back. She realised it wasn`t worth it. She was about to head back to ThunderClan  
territory,when a voice stopped her."Hello."She turned around and saw three cats with collars inforced with cat and dog teeth. _BloodClan._

They surrounded her."We`ve been waiting for you Sandstorm." The dark gray tabby growled._'How do they know my name?' _Sandstorm wondered. All of the sudden,he leaped at her. She quickly dodged him,but the white one jumped on her back and raked his claws across her left shoulder. Sandstorrm yowled in pain and shook him off. Then she felt searing pain in the back of her head. She hit the ground hard,and blacked out.

When she woke up,she was in a room, inside a smaller room,with a cold rock floor,and metal web for walls. She looked around,the only light was coming from the moon shining through hole on the wall of the surrounding room,turning her fur to silver. "Hello?"She called out,but no one answered. She then heard paw steps. She saw two large cats walk with an elderley cat inbetween them. One of them walked over to the cage Sandstorm was in,took the latch between his teeth and pulled. She was about to leap out,but the other cat grabbed the elderley tom by the scruff,and tossed him cat quickly slammed the gate shut,and put the latch back with his mouth. She went over to the elerley black and white tom to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright?"Sandstorm asked. The tom stood up. "Yeah,i`m okay. It takes a lot to break this old cat." He said. "My name`s Sal."

"I`m Sandstorm."Sandstorm introduced her self.

"Interesting name. Where do your humans live?"Sal asked.

_'Humans? He must mean twolegs.' _Sandstorm couldn`t help but wrinkle her nose at the thought of living with twolegs,and eating food that looked like rabbt droppings. "I live in the forest."Sandstorm said. Sal jumped back. "Your one of those savages from the forest?"

"Savages?"Sandstorm asked offended."I`m not the one who locked you up!"

"Sorry,it`s just all the things i`ve heard."Sal said.

"It`s okay."Sandstorm dipped her head to the elder . She had gotten so offended that kittypets and loners thought the clans were savages,she forgot her manners.

"What`s the forest like?"Sal asked.

"It`s amazing." Sandstorm meowed. "You get to come and go as you please,eat fresh killed mice and birds. You haven`t lived until you tasted a freshly killed mouse."

"So,you get to do what ever you want?"Sal asked.

"Well,to a certain extent. There are four clans in the forest. WindClan,ShadowClan,RiverClan,and ThunderClan;that`s the clan I live in. Each clan has a leader,deputy,  
warriors,queens, apprentices,and elders. The leader has nine lives they get from StarClan. They make sure everything in the clan runs smoothly,and is the boss of the whole deputy orders most of the patrols,but also does warrior duties. Warriors,like me,hunt and fight for the clan. Queens are the mothers of the kits. And elders are retired queens and warriors. Apprentices are in training to become warriors. They usually do the chores for the elders like check them for ticks and change their bedding."Sandstorm told him.

Sal nodded. "Interesting. That probably explains why your lean and muscular. Is everyone in the forest like that?"

"Pretty much. You get pretty strong when you spend most of the time hunting prey."Sandstorm said. "What about you? What`s your life like?"

"Not as exciting as yours,apparently. I just live with my humans. They feed me and give me water,and I usually stay with them."Sal meowed.

"If you stay with them,why are you here?"Sandstorm asked Sal.

"Because I wondered off. What about you?"Sal looked at the young she-cat.

"I smelt rouges on our territory,so I followed the sent here,and those filthy,flea bitten BloodClan cats captured me." Sandstorm meowed bitterley.

"Come on,we`re not that bad."Said a female voice. Sandstorm turned around and saw a tortiseshell she-cat standing outside the cage. Sandstorms neck fur began to bristle. "Why did you capture me?"

"I`m not the one you should be asking."The tortiseshell said. A light gray she-cat with deep blue eyes walked out of the shadows.

"Hello,Sandstorm. Long time no see."The silver she-cat said.

_'It`s not possible,it can`t be her. Can it?'_ "Rainkit,is that you?" Sandstorm asked with disbelief.

* * *

**Duh,duh,duh! Lol,I hope you liked this chapter,and I know it wasn`t long either but I promise,it`ll get better. I really hadn`t had a lot of time to update since school started back. Please review,and I will take anonymous reviews.**


	5. Shadow and Blood

**I know it's been almost a month since I updated this story last,and I apologize,but I've been pretty busy lately. **

* * *

Sandstorm couldn't believe it. Could this really been happening? "Yes,it really is me." Rain said. Sandstorm,for a brief moment,felt her heart fill with joy. Her sister that she thought was dead,was right in front of her. But then realization hit her. What was she doing here?

"Why are you hear?" Sandstorm asked.

"I am part of Bloodclan now. I will be leader soon. At least,that's what Shadow said."

The tortiseshell nodded. "I am Shadow. I am the temporary leader of Bloodclan,until I retire and she steps up."

"By the way," Rain began. "my name isn't Rainkit anymore,it's Rain. I left behind clan life a long time ago."

"Well,how did you end up here?" Sandstorm asked.

"It started two sunrises after I left."

_Flashback:_

_Rainkit walked on the hot stone,the greenleaf heat beeting down on her. She hadn't eaten since she left Thunderclan,and she was begginning to question her choice. '_ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' _she thought. _' I should be in camp,eating a freshly killed squirrel or playing with Sandkit,not walking aimlessly around Twolegplace.'_ Rainkit sighed. She knew she couldn't go back. She would be in so much trouble. She didn't want that._

_She kept walking,and paused. A breeze blew toward her,and she scented other cats. She wasn't the only one here! Rainkit followed the scent,and found two scary looking cats with collars talking to eachother. '_ Kittypets.' _Rainkit thought. But they didn't look like she heard her Clan describe them._'I thought they were over weight,weak,and hung around twolegs. These cats are skinny,mean looking,and-'_ she looked closer. That's when she noticed something that made her fur fluff up in fear. _' there collars have teeth on them!'_ Then the two cats loooked at her. They began to stalk towards her,she backed up,but ran into something. Rainkit turned around and saw a brown tom. She ducked her head down and flattened her ears._

_"What do we have here?" the brown cat asked. _

_"Just a kit who wondered into our territory." The large tabby said. The cat sniffed her once,and his face grew hard. "A forest cat."he hissed. The cats circled around her,and began to growl. What was she supposed to do? There was only one choice. Even though she would lose,she lashed her tail and let out a hiss. If it was anything she had learned in her clan,it was to stand her ground. _

_"Stop!"the meow came from a dark tortiseshell she-cat. _

_"Leave Shadow,this has nothing to do with you."the brown tom meowed. _

_"It does now,Fang."she replied,taking a step forward. The cats turned towads Shadow. Fang leaped at her,followed by the two cats. To Rainkit's surprise,she fought well,even though she was out numbered. When the cats were gone,she limped over to Rainkit. _

_"Are you alright?"The tortiseshell asked. The odd thing was that Rainkit saw no emotion,it was just...neutral._

_"Y-yes." Rainkit stammered._

_"I'm Shadow. You are?"_

_"My name is Rainkit."she said,dipping her head,just like she had seen apprentices do to elders and older warriors. Rainlit studied the older she-cat. Her fur was matted,she had many scars,and she noticed a large wound on her shoulder._

_"You're hurt."Rainkit meowed._

_"I'm fine. It's not that bad." Shadow said._

_"Yes,it is. Don't worry,I can help you."_

_Shadow reluctantly agreed,and led Rainkit to where she lived,which was an abandoned Twoleg nest. When they got inside,Rainkit ran over to a corner,and pulled the cobwebs out. She went over to Shadow and placed them on her shoulder to stop the bleeding._

_Shadow looked at her. "I never would have thought about that? Where did you learn it?"_

_"Well,I used to go to my clan's medicine cat,Spottedleaf,and help her."Rainkit meowed. Shadow just nodded._

_"It was also brave of you to stand up to those cats like that. You have a lot of nerve."_

_Rainkit,thinking that was a compliment,purred her thanks. _

_End Flashback:_

_'There is something odd about that story.' _Sandstorm thought. _'Shadow doesn't seem like the cat that would appreciate anothers help.'_

"That's how we met. She took very good care of me,Sandstorm."Rain meowed.

"I'm going to go."Shadow said. She signaled the Bloodclan cats to follow her.

"I can't believe you trust her." Sandstorm hissed at Rain as soon as Shadow was gone.

"Why wouldn't I? She was like a mother."

"What about our _real_ mother?" Sandstorm retorted. "And father."

"I told you. I left that life,they mean nothing to me anymore." Rain meowed,as she turned around and began to stalk away.

"I'm glad to here you say that."Sandstorm said. "Because they both died. If that matters to you."

Rain paused. She swallowed hard,and said. "It means...nothing."Sandstorm felt like a claw had just went through her heart as she watched her sister leave. _'What has happened to her?'_

* * *

Shadow sat on an old fence near her abandoned Twoleg nest,thinking about her perfect plan._ 'She is so easy to trick. I'll let her think she's the new leader,and when her guard is down,I'll lead Bloodclan to attack the forest cats when they least expect it. I will rule everyone.'_

* * *

**Okay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that's not all of Shadow's plan. You'll find out more later on. Oh,and sorry it was so short. _Again._**

**If you think Thornclaw deserves a mate,review. And if you don't,still review. Uh...please!**


	6. What She Thinks She Knows

**I apologize for the very slow update. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a lot of things to do, but with my other story I was working on completed, I can focus more on this one.  
**

* * *

"No you fool! If you don't do it, you know the consequences!" Sandstorm heard Shadow meow furiously. She heard a yowl and turned towards the sound, only to see a scrawny white tom who didn't look much older than an apprentice lying on the ground. The tom shot up and hurried off, which is when Sandstorm noticed he had a limp.

"Yeah, I'd run too." She muttered to herself. "Only I can't."

Sandstorm sat in the area surrounded by silver web and hard floors that chilled the bottom of her paws. She had been sitting there for what seemed like a moon to her, listening to Sal tell his stories about being in Twoleg Place, and it was starting to get on her nerves. But she knew she had to be respectful to the elderly cat, so she just sat there quietly, occasionally listening, but mostly just losing herself in thought. The memory of her and Rain as small kits, tumbling around outside the nursery crossed her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Sandkit crouched low, eyeing her small, brown target. She narrowed her eyes when the wind settled, and her prey lightly touched the ground. She leaped, and landed directly in the middle, it crunching beneath her petite paws. _

_The small kit turned around when she heard her mother purr in amusement. "That was very good Sandkit, but next time, try not to land on the ground so hard."_

_Sandkit nodded and looked down at the crushed leaf she was standing on. She then felt a heavy weight land on her back, causing her to fall into the soft dirt. She huffed and rolled over, knocking the gray ball of fluff off her. _

_"Hey, no fair Rainkit. I wasn't ready."_

_Rainkit just looked at her sister. She then tried to leap on her again, but Sandkit, learning from her previous experience, moved out of the way. She let out a playful hiss and charged at Rainkit. Sandkit knocked her down and tugged at her sister's ear, until she got pushed away. They tumbled around for a little while, until the sun began to set and they were called into the nursery. That night, they both curled up closely beside their mother, Sandkit falling asleep to the sound of her mother and sister's slow, steady breathing.  
_

_End Flashback:_

Sandstorm felt a pang of sadness inside her. The memory had always stayed in her mind, along with the day her sister had left her and the huge lie she had to tell her Clan. She pushed the thought of lying to her Clan, the ones that had always been there for her away, and tried to focus on something else. _Anything_ but that.

She slid to the ground, rested her head on her paws, and sighed. Those times seemed so long ago. What had happened to her sister? Though she had always had trouble reasoning right from wrong, she would have never thought Rain would turn out this way.

But Sandstorm couldn't help but blame herself. Sandstorm, being the oldest of the small litter, had always been told by their mother to watch out for her, to make sure she knew right from wrong, and to take care of her. She closed her eyes.

_'I should have stopped her, made her stay with the Clan. This is all my fault.'_

* * *

Sorrelpaw opened her eyes and stretched. The sunlight streamed through the Apprentice Den as Sorrelpaw padded outside and gazed up. She was surprised to see the sun in the middle of the sky, and wondered why Sandstorm hadn't come to wake her up, because they were supposed to go hunting earlier that morning.

_'That's odd. Did Sandstorm sleep in? That's not like her.'_

The young she-cat made her way to the Warrior's Den, and poked her head inside. The den was empty except for Brackenfur curled up in a ball of golden brown fur asleep.

_'She wouldn't have went without me and not tell me, would she?'_ Sorrelpaw wondered. But deciding Sandstorm wouldn't do that, Sorrelpaw went to find someone to ask where her mentor had gone. She heard rustling and turned towards the gorse tunnel at the entrance of camp, seeing Mousefur's dark pelt appear. Sorrelpaw bounded over to her.

Mousefur walked over to to the fresh kill pile and dropped the two squirrels on it as Sorrelpaw approached. Sorrelpaw bowed her head to the older warrior.

"Have you seen Sandstorm?" The apprentice asked.

"No I haven't. All day. But while you're here, you can help me retrieve the rest of my fresh kill."

Sorrelpaw sighed, but agreed. "Yes Mousefur, of course."

The senior warrior and apprentice trotted along through the forest until Mousefur halted underneath a large bush. She scratched at the ground until two mice and a thrush appeared. Mousefur picked up the thrush and Sorrelpaw held the two mice as they continued on. They reached a tall oaktree, and Mousefur sat down her kill.

"I just need to get this squirrel, then we will head back to camp." Mousefur dug near the roots and came up with a bushy tailed squirrel. Sorrelpaw sat down the mice.

A breeze blew by, and Sorrelpaw caught on to a faint, farmilar scent. It was Sandstorm. Sorrelpaw turned to Mousefur to see any signs that she caught the young warrior's scent, but Mousefur had her prey in her mouth, blocking any faint outside scents.

"Come on. Lets get back to camp," Mousefur meowed impatiently around the kill in her mouth. Sorrelpaw grabbed the two mice and followed the dusky she-cat towards the camp, turning her head back every so often, as if hoping to see her mentor standing there.

* * *

Sandstorm's ears pricked at the sound of paw steps. Rain appeared, and sat in front of her sister, while Sal napped in the corner. They stared at eachother, chilling blue locked with emerald. Finally Sandstorm spoke, disrupting the eerie silence.

"Why, Rain?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave ThunderClan? That's the one thing I never did completely understand. Why did you leave your friends and family? The ones who were always there for you?"

Rain shifted her silver paws, her throat beginning to feel tight. "You still don't get it after all this time. In the Clan, everyone relied on everyone else. A Warrior always has the pressure of taking care of the entire Clan. Who wants that? Here, you don't have to take care of anyone but yourself. The way it should be. No one ever even dares fight Shadow or I, because they respect us. They know Shadow is doing what is best for everyone. Soon, the Clans will see that as well."

"What are you talking about?" Sandstorm asked her sister, neck fur bristling slightly.

"The new BloodClan will go into the forest, and share their ways with the Clans. I have learned from Shadow that the Clans are too soft. If you want anything done, it must be with tooth and claw. It's difficult to understand, but the rewards will be great. The forest savages will learn the right way to live. If you join me Sandstorm, you could help save the forest cats. No more battles will be fought between them. The warriors would only have to serve BloodClan when we needed to fight. No more hunting for everyone, no more worrying about your Clan. We will be treated with the upmost respect,and every cat will be thankful. Will you join me?"

Sandstorm looked shocked. "_What?_ Have you got bees in your brain? I would never take part in ThunderClan's own destruction, or any of the Clans'. Shadow has obviously got you fooled. I've seen her using fear and hate to control others around here. She's anything but selfless and caring."

"You don't know what you're saying. She practically raised me, and you think I don't know how she is?"

"Rain, I have only been here since moonrise, and I already know her better than you do."

Rain narrowed her blue eyes and rose to her paws. "You have until sunrise to think about my offer."

"And if I don't join you?"

"Well, I'm sure that mate of yours will come with your foolish friends looking for you. But we'll be waiting for them. If you help us, we may spare their lives." Rain meowed and stalked away.

* * *

**Please review. I just want to see the reactions my writing gives people. Constructive criticism is very appreciated.**


	7. Critical Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or its characters**

* * *

Sorrelpaw sat the kill in the pile and made her way back towards the entrance of the camp. Apprentices still weren't allowed to leave camp without a Warrior, in fear of former BloodClan cats returning. She decided that most likely something wouldn't happen, and if it did, that she could take care of herself. But as she was about to leave, a gray head poked through the tunnel.

Graystripe brushed past her with Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Sootpaw following close behind, making their way towards Firestar, who was sitting underneath the Highrock. Thornclaw stopped and murmured something to Sootpaw who unhappily stalked towards the Apprentice's den. Thornclaw then went over and took his place with the others around Firestar.

She saw Firestar's dark ginger fur began to bristle as they urgently spoke. Sorrelpaw watched them, overwhelmed with curiousity. _'What's wrong?' _she wondered. Suddenly an idea of what could be the problem came to her mind.

_'Could they have caught Sandstorm's scent too?'_

* * *

Sandstorm growled in frustration as her sibling dissapeared out of sight. What would she do? How could she be able to convince Rain that Shadow wasn't who she seemed?

"I can't believe she's being so ignorant!" Sandstorm meowed furiously. She began to pace back and forth, her tail lashing. She stopped to sit back down and closed her eyes, as if forgetting what just happened would make everything fine again. She would open her eyes and be back in the camp, watching the kits play outside the nursery and hearing the elders complain and grumble. Then she and Firestar would take a walk to Sunningrocks, one of their favorite places...

But she opened her eyes only to see the cold stone floor. Nothing was fine now, and she was certain it never would be again. She could never forget what her sister had just said, and more frightening, what she would become.

"A savage, just like the rest of them," she said to herself quietly.

But what caused her more pain and fear than the thought of her sister being the cause of a lot of bloodshed, was the choice Sandstorm was forced to make. Either not join BloodClan and risk her life and everyone's she held close, and try to save her sister from the evil that was consuming her. Or, join BloodClan and be the cause of the destruction of the forest, without even knowing if her mate and friends would live through the bloody battle anyway. Both options made her shiver.

Sandstorm didn't have any idea what to do. She wanted more than anything to stay at her sister's side to make sure she stayed safe. But that would mean becoming a part of BloodClan. That would mean becoming the _enemy_. But her sister was family. She couldn't imagine Rain in a battle, needing back up, while the other selfish BloodClan cats were too worried about themselves as she was one swipe from her opponent away from dying. Her sister needed her. Didn't she?

_"The Clan comes first. Always."_

Her mentor Whitestorm's words echoed in her mind. That was the first thing he taught her when she was an Apprentice. No matter the costs, no matter the sacrafice, the Clan was most important. She had always believed that, too. It was that which kept her from eating a mouse she had caught in the middle of leaf bare before going back to the camp, no matter how hungry she was. Those words kept her fighting in the largest battles, knowing she could die for her Clan, but also knowing it was worth it. She had not once questioned her loyalty. But why when she thought of those words did she feel like such a traitor?

* * *

Firestar nodded to Graystripe as he with the rest of the morning patrol came to report. At first, everything he reported seemed to be nothing unusual. They chased out a kittypet who had wondered into their territory, the stale scent of a fox was near the river, not seeming much of a threat since the scent was stale, but still something to watch out for. The borders seemed uncrossed...

Wait, did he hear correctly?

Sandstorm's scent going through the ShadowClan border?

But she wouldn't have crossed the border to hunt. She wasn't like that.

"Are you sure?" Firestar asked his deputy, his fur beginning to bristle. "She wouldn't have gone into ShadowClan territory."

"I'm sure. But she wasn't here this morning..." Graystripe said.

""What are you saying?"

Graystripe looked down, relunctant to say anymore. But Cloudtail blurted out, "We think Sandstorm may have crossed the border to meet someone."

_"What?_"

* * *

**Insanely short filler chapter, I know. It was going to be longer, but I decided to just put it in the next chapter, which I've already started typing. So maybe you guys won't have to wait five months for another update. Unless I get the horrid writer's block again.**

**Please review. Good? Bad? Please tell me!**


	8. Murky Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters **

**(By the way, the first part of the chapter is during the same time Sandstorm was thinking about what to do in the last chapter)**

* * *

"_What?_" Firestar asked, "Sandstom is not a traitor."

Longtail bowed his head before speaking, "Sandstorm has always been loyal, but her scent kept going through ShadowClan territory. But we don't know how deep because we wouldn't go into another Clan's territory without permission."

Firestar began to feel like an icicle had pierced his chest. Sandstorm would never have done that, would she?

"Where is she now?" Firestar hadn't seen her all morning, and he wondered if that was the reason.

"That's another thing, she hasn't returned to camp," Graystripe said.

Firestar padded over to the Warrior's den, motioning with his tail for the others to follow him. He walked inside, and prodded Brackenfur in the side.

The brown tom groaned and looked up sleepily. He sat up and bowed to his leader. "Yes, Firestar?"

"When you were on watch last night, did you see Sandstorm leave?"

Brackenfur's ears perked up."Yes. Right after moonhigh she said she couldn't sleep, so she decided to go night hunting. Why?"

"Because she hasn't come back."

The brown warrior's eyes widened.

"Graystripe, organize a search patrol. I want the whole territory searched." Firestar ordered.

"Yes Firestar."

* * *

Sorrelpaw raced over to the Apprentice's den where her brother was sitting.

"Sootpaw!" she called.

Sootpaw lifted his gray head to face his sister. "Hi Sorrelpaw."

"What's going on?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

"Please. It's kind of important that I know..."

The gray tom narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Why is it so important that you know?"

"Is it about Sandstorm?"

Sootpaw shifted his paws uncomfortably and looked at the ground. "Yes, it's about Sandstorm. We caught her scent running through the ShadowClan border."

Sorrelpaw's eyes turned to saucers. "We need to go look for her, she-"

But she was cut off by Firestar calling from the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sorrelpaw quickly padded out of the den and sat beside the other apprentices, anxiously looking up at her Leader.

* * *

A small growl formed in Sandstorm's throat as an all too farmiliar she-cat approached. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, just checking on the prisoners," the gray she-cat meowed. "I see the old one is still sleeping like the lazy kittypet he is."

Sandstorm was a little surprised she used a Clan term, but she still glared at Rain. "You wouldn't think of an elder like that if you stayed with the Clan."

Rain rolled her eyes. "Enough with this, Sandstorm. You're very smart, so why can't you see what Shadow is doing is best for everyone? She was right to continue Scourge's plans."

Sandstorm tried to keep her temper under control, but to no avail. Fangs bared, she hissed at her sister, "Scourge wsa an evil cat just like Shadow. Scrouge was the reason why my mentor Whitestorm is gone! His deputy killed him without mercy! And you think of him as a hero?"

"Sacrafices must be made! You obviously don't understand this all." Rain growled back.

"I don't understand? Look around you, Rain. You tell me right now, that you don't have any guilt about this at all. That you think Shadow is everything she tells you she is. That you've never had your suspicions, and I'll join you."

Sandstorm stared intently at the gray she-cat, her fur bristling. After several heartbeats, Rain finally answered, meowing quietly. "You have no idea what I've been through. Shadow's been like a mother to me."

"Whitestorm was like a father to me," Sandstorm then turned her back, rage burning through her.

She heard Rain's rapid footsteps fade, but Sandstorm didn't move.

* * *

Rain stalked outside, teeth bared. "What does she know anyway?"

She stopped when she stepped in a puddle, her paw soaked with filthy water. Scowling, she looked down into the murky water. Past all the disgusting things floating in the puddle, she could make out her reflection. Her mind drifted back to when her mother used to take her out into the forest to explore, and how fresh and clear the water was. But she had gotten used to the bitter water, and after a while, she didn't even notice the various messes from the twolegs.

She walked on past the puddle, not daring to look at her reflection again. She felt very confused, more than she had in a long time. _'I'll just go talk to Shadow, she always knows what to say.'_

* * *

**I won't be able to update for the next couple of weeks because my school's going on a trip to Washington D.C., and I'll be spending most of next week getting ready for the trip. But when I get back, I promise I'll finish the next chapter and will post it.**

**ZeldaPanterStar101: Thank you so much for reviewing, and I will continue this story, because it's pretty much my main focus righreviet now.**

**ScrougexScarlet: I would also like to thank you for reviewing. Thanks for your kind words!**

**Please review. I read every review, and they mean so much to me :) And I would love constructive criticism!**

**-FC**


	9. Sisters in the Gathering Storm

**Hello faithful readers! You may be surprised to know that I am still alive, and I've finally typed a new chapter(even though it's short)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Warriors**_** series or the characters**

* * *

Rain crept through Twolegplace, her eyes darting nervously back and forth. This section of Twolegplace always made her nervous, especially with the loud and violent Twolegs that lived here. But she _had_ to see Shadow.

The gray she-cat finally approached an old and abandoned Twoleg nest, the fence surrounding it falling apart. She leaped up and landed on it, supressing a yowl as a splinter poked her paw. Gazing into the yard, she caught sight of a large tom sitting outside the entrance.

She jumped down, landing gracefully beside the dark brown tom. "Move aside Razor, I need to talk to Shadow."

Razor narrowed his green eyes. "Can't. Shadow's in a meeting with some other cats about the raid on the Clans tomorrow night."

_Oh foxdung! I forgot that was tomorrow night. Wait, did I just say foxdung? Ugh._

"Well then let me through. I have a right to be in there, anyway," Rain said, attempting to walk past him. He jumped in front of her, baring his jagged yellow teeth.

"You'll have to wait," he growled, "I've got direct orders from Shadow not to let _anyone_ in. Especially you."

This shocked Rain. Why wouldn't she be allowed in? She was as important in this plan as any other cat.

"Fine," Rain hissed and stalked angrily away. She would take care of Razor later, and ask Shadow why she wasn't allowed in.

_'Maybe I was supposed to be let in, she just forgot to inform him. And Razor's just a stupid cat anyway.'_

* * *

Rain waited for what seemed like moons to her, hidden in some old bushes from the three twolegs who were now walking-more like stumbling-around. She crouched low, her eyes locked on them until they each made it to their nests.

_'I'll never understand those things,' _Rain thought to herself as she slowly crept from her hiding place.

"Hello Rain," A voice from behind her said. She turned to see Shadow walking toward her. "Razor told me you wanted to speak with me."

"Y-yes," Rain stuttered. Why was she studdering? She talked to Shadow all the time. And why did she suddenly feel uneasy?

"Out with it, Rain."

"I wanted to talk to you about Sandstorm."

Shadow paused a moment as if to remember who that name belonged to, then nodded. "Ah yes, the Clan cat. Is she being cooperative?"

"Well...no, but that's not really w-" Rain began, but was interrupted by the older cat.

"Of course she's not. Clan cats never are. They aren't smart enough to know when to give up," Shadow hissed.

Rain was surprised to feel anger making her fur prickle, but she forced a hateful reply down. Why should she care what was said about Sandstorm? As far as she was concerned, when she left the Clan, they were no longer family. But then she decided to ask the question that's been killing her to be answered ever since this whole thing started.

"Why did we need her, anyways?"

* * *

Firestar thought over this for a long time, then turned to Graystripe. "I want you to organize a search patrol. We need to search the whole territory for her."

* * *

Firestar jumped on to the Highrock and looked at the small search patrol he and Graystripe had formed. The patrol had Longtail, Willowpelt, Cloudtail, Sootpaw, Dustpelt, and his own apprentice, Bramblepaw. Firestar felt very uneasy leaving the camp with this many Warriors gone, especially after the battle with BloodClan, and the fact that there was a Warrior missing. A cold chill went down Firestar's spine as he thought about Sandstorm being gone. Ignoring the throbbing in his heart, he adressed the patrol.

"In order to cover more territory, we'll split up into two groups. Graystripe will take Longtail, Willowpelt, and Sootpaw. Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Bramblepaw will come with me. Mousefur will be in charge until we get back." Firestar was surprised at how calm he sounded, even thought he felt like running into the forest and wailing like a kit. But he knew that moping around didn't get things done. Sandstorm had taught him that.

* * *

Sandstorm couldn't believe how pitiful she seemed right now. She was being held by a bunch of stupid, flea bitten rogues who wore collars like kittypets.

She hissed again and began to pace. "There has to be a way out of here," she grumbled.

"Then why haven't you found it yet?" Sal meowed behind her. She held back a sarcastic reply, remembering that he was still an elder cat, even if he was a kittypet.

"Then why don't you look?" Sandstorm didn't mean for that to come out so harsh.

Sal obviously didn't detect the hostility in her voice, or just decided to ignore it, because he just shrugged. "What's the point? I'm getting old anyways."

Sandstorm was surprised to hear that. She knew the elders in her Clan, even if they are old, would have fought to get out of a situation like this. Then that made her wonder _'Why can't I then?'_

She contemplated many ways of getting out, when an idea popped up in her head. _'Of course. Why didn't I think about it before?'_

The ginger she-cat walked over to Sal and whispered, "I'm going to get us out of here, and _we're going to stop BloodClan._"

* * *

**Sorry about it being so short, and I also apologize for it being so boring lately. But it will get much more exciting in the next few chapters. **

**Any compliments, constructive criticism, etc. Any feedback is great, so please leave a review!**

**Hawkeyes of Shadowclan: Thank you for the compliment, and I even feel sorry for Sorrelpaw.**

**hollystripe: Thanks for telling me about the spelling mistake. I haven't read the first series in a very long time, so I forgot a bunch of stuff.**


	10. Trust

**Hello, faithful readers! I know I said this would be posted a while ago, but I've gotten sidetracked with school and band. But with marching season over, I should have a little more time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the characters, I only own this story and my OCs. So don't sue me.**

* * *

Sorrelpaw watched as Graystripe's patrol left the camp, Firestar's right behind them. The young she-cat took a deep breath and walked towards the ThunderClan leader.

"Excuse me, Firestar," Sorrelpaw said, bowing her head.

"Yes?" He snapped. She didn't get offended though, because she knew he was as worried about Sandstorm as she was, and was anxious to go out and find her.

"I was wanting to join the search patrol,"she said, her face determined.

Firestar looked at her, then nooded. "Alright. Come on, we don't want to waste time."

* * *

"Why did we need her, anyways?" Rain asked.

Rain thought she saw surprise go through Shadow's eyes, but it dissapeared as quickly as she saw it.

"Well she was supposed to give us inside information on the Clans, but since she's not being cooperative, then she isn't doing much good, is she?"

"Well no..." Rain shifter ed from paw to paw. She didn't like where this was going.

"So we will make her useful, and I know just the way," Shadow said.

* * *

Firestar led his patrol through the forest, searching for any sign of Sandstorm. They went along the ShadowClan border when Cloudtail called his name.

"Firestar, we picked up Sandstorm's scent, along with other cats'."

"Cats from ShadowClan?" Firestar asked him, his fur beginning to prickle.

"No, not from any Clans, it might be rouges."

Firestar's ears pricked up. "Rouges? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. They're not from any of the Clans, and they smell like Twoleg Place," Cloudtail replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Firestar felt his fur prickle with unease. Could it be BloodClan? And why would Sandstorm have been out at night so close to the border? The surrounding area didn't show any signs of trouble.

"Bramblepaw, tell Graystripe I said to go back to the camp. We have to discuss some things."

Firetar led his patrol back to camp, felling very confused.

Was Sandstorm really a traitor?

* * *

"Why did we need her anyways?" Rain asked Shadow. If Shadow expected Sandstorm to be uncooperative, then why did she make everyone go out of their way to get her?

"You don't understand anything, do you? If we get her to join us, she could tell us everything about the Clans, their secrets, the easiest ways to sneak into the territories. But most importantly, she can get us Firestar, who has all the Clans beneath his paw. Now I'm going to deal with the Clan cat," Shadow said and stalked off.

Rain began to feel uneasy. She had heard many good things about Firestar from some of the kittypets and loners. She would sometimes go through the quiet parts of Twoleg Place and talk to other cats. She would roll in some bushes to hide her scent and since she was never a fan of collars, no one could ever tell she was from BloodClan.

The stories of Firestar had reached the Twoleg Place cats, and she would listen to all the great things he had done. She would also hear how all the cats hated BloodClan, and hated how BloodClan treated them. Rain had thought that they were being ignorant. She believed that BloodClan was better, and they deserved to treat everyone else the way they did, she had been raised to believe that. But lately shes been to questioning everything Shadow had said.

* * *

Shadow stalked through Twoleg Place, fur bristling. Rain was beginning to worry her, and seemed to be thinking against everything.

_'If Rain turns on me, many other cats might too,'_ Shadow thought.

In the beginning, she didn't need Rain at all. But then she realized how much the BloodClan cats liked her. Why, Shadow didn't know for sure. Maybe it was because she actually hunted for the mothers who couldn't leave their kits, or because she was compassionate. Either way, the cats all trusted her.

After the battle with the Clans, many BloodClan cats were wary when Shadow took position as leader and announced there would be another attack on the Clans. Even though Shadow was intimidating and persuasive, she wasn't their previous leader, so what she needed the most was them to trust her. So she had Rain join her, which wasn't that difficult since Rain had completely trusted Shadow since she was a kit. Well, up until now.

_'But as soon as I get control over the forest, I'm getting rid of her. Useless or not, anyone willing to question my ways is a threat.'_

* * *

Shadow reached the abandoned Twoleg nest that held the prisoners. She padder ed in, pausing to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She walked over to the weird _thing _that held the Clan cat and the old house cat.

Several moons of Warrior training had sharpened her senses, so her accute hearing and sharp sense of smell told her Shadow was coming. As the BloodClan cat approached, the fur on the back of Sandstorm's neck rose. She turned and faced the older she-cat.

"What do you want?" Sandstorm asked with caution, her face displaying no emotion.

Shadow didn't answer, just looked at her.

"You won't join me, will you?" she finally asked after several heartbeats.

"Actually," Sandstorm smirked, "I may take you up on your offer."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Yes, I've decided to help BloodClan take over the forest."

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Sandstorm sat in front of Shadow, the older she-cat's amber eyes burning into her green ones. After several heartbeats of intense staring, Shadow stood up and the cats surrounding her, perked their ears as she began to speak.

"Do you swear to fight for me, for the greatness of BloodClan, and to dispose of all the cats who question or threaten us?"

"Yes," Sandstorm said.

"Will you follow my every order, and do whatever it takes to strengthen BloodClan, even by taking another cat's home and life?"

"I will."

"And will you help us fight and take over the forest and the Clans?"

Sandstorm felt her chest tighten and struggled to set the rising on the back of her neck to lay down. But she kept her voice steady as she answered.

"I will."

* * *

**I'm actually getting pretty close to the end of the story, probably only three or four chapters left. The next might be separated into two parts, but I'm not sure yet. So please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**-FC**


	11. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors_ or its characters. And I never will, so sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

Rain sat outside, the moon shining down on her, illuminating her silver pelt. A cool breeze ruffled her fur, and it would have been nice if she wasn't so troubled.

_'Why did Sandstorm join us so easily? I know she didn't just have a sudden change of heart. And what was with her saying our parents died? Surely she was just saying that to make me lose focus. Right? Why should I believe her, anyway?'_

Rain began to feel unease settle in her stomach. She had been so confused and, for some reason, extremely upset. The she-cat didn't even know who she was anymore, all because of Sandstorm.

Almost her entire life Rain had been by Shadow's side. Shadow had raised her, trained her, taught her everything. Shadow was also a close ally to Bone and Scourge, so it wasn't surprising that she was much like them.

And now that Rain really thought about it, she hated both of those toms. She had always told herself that Shadow was different, that she was actually caring. But Shadow's plan for taking over the forest and destroying the Clans is just like Scourge's plan. And Rain had been Shadow's pawn all along.

The silver she-cat began to fill anger rise in her chest. Fur bristling, she stalked off in search for Shadow.

* * *

Shadow's ears twitched as she heard a low growl. She woke up to see pale eyes staring at her.

"Rain! What is the matter with you? I almost attacked you," Shadow hissed.

Rain ignored her. "What's your plan?"

"Excuse me?"

"When we attack the Clans. What's going to happen?"

Shadow shifted her paws. "You already know the plan. You were informed earlier."

"I mean what's going to happen_ afterwards_ if we win the battle? What are you going to with the Clan cats?" Rain asked.

Shadow narrowed her amber eyes. "Why the sudden interest in those _savages_?"

"If you remember, I was once one of those savages too," Rain replied, looking indifferent, "I was just curious."

Shadow's tail twitched nervously once again.

_'She's beginning to get _too_ curious. What is she up to?'_

The tortoiseshell she-cat let out a small snort. "Kill them or make them slaves, of course."

Rain's blue eyes widened to saucers as she stared at her once mentor and mother figure. "What?! How could you do that? I thought we were going to live peacefully with them?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "As long as they cooperate, we should be just fine. Honestly Rain, did you expect we'd be kind to them? Their leader killed Scourge, and Bone was also brutally murdered. _They're monsters._"

Rain looked down at the ground and her shoulders shook slightly. Then she muttered something Shadow couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I said," Rain looked up and glared at the older cat, "you're the monster."

Rain then ran off to find the only cat left that she could talk to and trust. The one she should have trusted from the beginning. Shadow yelled something at her, but she just continued forward.

_'I'm going to make things right.'_ She told herself.

* * *

Sandstorm walked through Twoleg Place, her eyes focused on her paws. Her makeshift nest that a cat Shadow ordered to make for her, made out of tainted leaves and an old twoleg pelt was far from comfortable (not to mention disgusting). But it wasn't like she'd be sleeping anyway. So much was on her mind.

_'Am I doing the right thing? And if so, why do I feel like I'm betraying my Clan?' _she wondered. _'I should have just went to ThunderClan and warned everyone about the attack as soon as they let me go. Actually, I can...' _

Sandstorm climbed up a tree in a twoleg's yard and sat on one of the lower branches. She could see the Thunderpath from where she was sitting. All she would do was have to cross it, then head straight for ThunderClan territory. _'But I can't,' _she reminded herself, _'I'm already in too far with this plan to quit now, and I have to save Rain. Not to mention Sal probably wouldn't be too happy if I just left him.' _

The ginger she-cat sighed and laid down on the branch, gazing at the forest. She missed hunting with her friends, training with Sorrelpaw, hearing the kits playing in the nursery. She even missed hearing the grumpy elders complain all the time.

But over all, she missed Firestar. As she stared in the distance, wondering what he was doing now. Was he worried about her? Did he even_ care?_

That last thought made Sandstorm's stomach clench. _'Of course he cares,'_ she told herself, '_he loves you.' _But she knew that Firestar had loved the medicine cat, Spottedleaf, before she had been killed. StarClan,_ everyone_ knew it. And even though Firestar told Sandstrom that he loved her now, she still sometimes questioned it.

The young cat shook her head. She couldn't think about Firestar now, not with so many other things at stake.

"Where am I supposed to go from here?" she asked herself quietly. She had gotten this far, but had no idea what she was going to do. '_I can't believe myself. Why didn't I think everything through first? I know better.' _Feeling angry at herself, Sandstorm let out a frustrated sigh. She knew why she hadn't. It was because she was also focused on her sister, maybe even more than her plan, which she knew was stupid.

A slight movement caught her eyes, and she immediately got into a defensive position. She whipped her head around towards the cat, but relaxed, only slightly, when she saw who it was. "Oh. Hello Rain."

Rain nodded at her and climbed up to the branch Sandstorm was sitting on.

"What are you doing here? Did you need something?" Sandstorm didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did.

"Actually, yes. I need...information."

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes at her sister, wondering exactly what kind of "information" she needed. "About what?"

Rain swallowed hard. "I want to know what happened to Redtail and Brindleface."

* * *

_"You're the monster."_

Shadow's fur prickled with anger. How dare Rain treat her that way. She had fed her, raised her. If it had been any other time, Shadow would have let it go with only a minor punishment. But they were about to start a possible war between the Clans, and a former Clan cat, who was Rain's sister, was with them. She had poisoned Rain's mind, which led her to question Shadow's plans. This wasn't her being an ignorant kit, this was _treason_.

And that would not be accepted.

* * *

**Ominous...**

**I was hoping to get it posted before Christmas, but we all know how that goes. And this chapter was actually hard for me to write. I would literally stare at my screen, and when I started typing, backspace everything and start again. So hopefully it's not too bad of a read.**

**Vikki Tayler, Dallasboys101, Icetail of WindClan, A Thousand Undiscovered Stars, and SwiftStar1, thank you so much for your kind words amd continued support! It means a lot :P**

**Please review. I would like to know what my readers think and how I can improve my writing. Thanks!**

**-Friedchicken23**


	12. Blood Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters.**

* * *

Sandstorm was caught off guard by the question. "They...were murdered."

Rain's eyes widened as her chest began to ache. "By who?"

"Do you remember Tigerclaw?" Rain nodded.

Sandstorm swallowed hard. She hadn't talked about her parents' deaths in a long time. "Well during a battle with RiverClan, Tigerclaw killed Redtail in order to become deputy after him. And later on, Tigerclaw led dogs into the forest..."

The ginger she-cat was trembling now, and fought to keep her voice steady, "He murdered Brindleface so the dogs would have a taste for cat blood."

"That...that's horrible. I never liked him, but I didn't think he was a murderer."

"He is. And Scourge was brought into the forest by that murderer," Sandstorm spat. Then she had realized what she said, and her stomach twisted.

"Of course, that doesn't mean Scourge was-"

Rain interrupted her. "I know about your plan."

"What?"

Rain looked at her sister. "I know that you don't really believe what Shadow's doing. I know you're plotting against her to save the Clans."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sandstorm replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Yes you do," Rain said. "I also know that after you coronation, Shadow asked if there was anything we could use against the Clans tomorrow, and you said there would be a Gathering in a few nights on the full moon.

"You told her that it would be best, since you could attack a large part of all the Clans at once, then have smaller parties attack the camps. But I know better. I know that you're planning something. You just wanted more time to execute your plan."

"How do you know what I said? And why you think something like that?"

Rain let out a small purr of amusement. "Because I followed you and Shadow. You know Sandstorm, you haven't changed at all. You're still fiercely loyal. I'm guessing that you even kept your promise to me you made when we were kits, considering the Clan hasn't come looking for me."

"Of course I kept that promise. And I'm loyal to BloodClan now."

Rain rolled her eyes. "No you're not Sandstorm. You're plotting something, and _I want in_."

* * *

"Is everyone clear on what to do?" Shadow asked the small group of cats around her. For the task, she had gathered vicious cats who would not hesitate to kill. With their assignment, they couldn't afford to. But even with though thwse were some of the best fighters in BloodClan, their ability to focus wasn't very good.

A large, heavily scarred tom bowed his head. His white fur was dull but his eyes shown with blood lust. "Yes Shadow. But can we play around with them a while? I'm sure a Clan cat would put up an excellent fight."'

"No. I want the job done quickly. Don't tire yourselves out. You'll need plenty of energy for our attack in a few nights," Shadow replied. "Now go."

With a snort, the tom led his small gang of cats over the old fence and out of the overgrown yard, his tail lashing with excitement.

* * *

Sandstorm stared at her sister, not sure what to say. Rain, realizing this, spoke.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm serious. I've been confused a lot since this all began, and even a little before all this began. But for the first time in my life, my eyes are clear. I want to do this. _Please_."

Sandstorm's heart ached from the pain and neediness in her sister's voice. She knew that Rain was telling the truth. But before as she opened her mouth to reply, the fur on the ginger she-cat's neck began to rise, and she scented other cats. Her green eyes grazed over the ground around them, when she spotted a group of cats coming towards them.

"Rain, we need to get down."

"What? Why?"

Sandstorm shifted her paws uneasily, but forced herself to stay calm. "There are cats coming over here, and I doubt they just want to share tongues."

Rain's eyes widened. "Oh I smell them. Uh-oh, it's Demitrix and his gang. We need to get out of here. _Now_."

"What's the hurry?" A ruff voice asked below them. They looked down to see a large, battle scarred tom with three other cats. "We just got here."

* * *

Firestar sat in his den, heart feeling heavy. He had no idea what to think. Why would Sandstorm go off into another Clan's territory without permission? Was she a traitor who was sharing ThunderClan information with Blackstar? Was she having an affair with a ShadowClan cat?

The ThunderClan leader's heart ached with the thought. For some reason her having an affair seemed much worse than giving away their Clan's secrets. But Firestar shook his head. Sandstorm would never do anything like that. And he knew that she would me annoyed with him for having such thoughts. But it was still odd that she had done that, and even more strange that she hadn't returned. But Firestar forced himself not to panic or think of the worse. He needed to find Sandstorm, and he could only do that with a clear head. He would gather a small patrol and go and ask Blackstar if he knew anything about Sandstorm tomorrow.

With a sigh, Firestar sunk down into his nest, and quickly fell into a sleep filled with a certain ginger she-cat.

* * *

**I know, a very short filler-chapter. But at least it didn't take me two months to update like usually :) It's kind of boring right now, but there will be some action in the next chapter. Oh, and I've been listening to a lot of Skillet lately, and the last chapter's title was a sort of reference to their song 'Awake and Alive'. I was listening to that song when I wrote it.  
**

**Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I want to know what my readers think of my story, and I appreciate any comments and constructive criticism, so please review :P  
**

**-FC**


	13. Battle and Longing: Part One

**Hello again readers! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters. **

* * *

"What's the hurry? We just got here."

Sandstorm's fur prickled as she glanced down at the rough-looking cats surrounding the tree. She leaned back and balanced herself on her haunches.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked quietly.

"We can't stay up here, they could trap us. If we have any hope of escape or fighting back, we need to get on solid ground." Sandstorm whispered back. Rain nodded and mimicked her sister's position.

"When I say, jump down as far as you can. If we're lucky, we might clear them. Remember, start running as soon as you hit the ground."

"But why are we running like cowards?"

Sandstorm snorted. "I'm not a coward, but I don't want to shake Shadow's trust. I can't get into any fights or other trouble. But they will most likely go after us, so brace yourself just in case. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sandstorm glanced down once more, judging the distance of her jump. "Now!"

Both she-cats jumped down from the branch, clearing a couple of cats, but one lept up and knocked Rain out of the air. Sandstorm landed softly, but as soon as she hit the ground three cats surrounded her.

Sandstorm sighed. Did BloodClan cats have to make everything difficult?

* * *

_Firestar walked through the forest, Sandstorm beside him and matching his paw steps. The moon was almost completely full, and the stars were out and as bright as ever. They talked about small things like how good hunting's been and Ferncloud and Dustpelt's new kits, as well as how far their apprentices are coming in their training, and that Firestar knows that soon Bramblepaw will be ready to become a warrior._

_They continue talking until they get to Sunningrocks, one of their favorite spots. The two young cats sit there in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the river and each other's company. Sandstorm leaned her head on Firestar's shoulder and purred._

Firestar opened up his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. He shifted in his nest, not used to it feeling so cold and _empty_. He never realized how much he needed Sandstorm until now. He needed to whatever it takes to bring her back home.

The ginger tom shifted once more in his nest and closed his eyes.

_'I just hope she's safe.'_

* * *

The three cats circled Sandstorm. She followed them with her eyes, her muscles tense and ready to move at a moment's notice. Suddenly a black tom and a brown tabby she-cat jumped at her. She managed to dodge the she-cat, but her claws grazed the top of Sandstorm's head. Then the tom landed on her back, biting deep into her shoulder. Hissing in pain, she fell backwards and the tom yowled both in surprise and discomfort as he hit the ground. Sandstorm turned over and pinned his shoulders to the ground and raked her hind legs down his belly.

She jumped off him, but she felt a weight ram into her side. She rolled across the ground and when she finally stopped and looked up, her vision was blurred and red. She shook her head once more to clear the blood from her eyes. When she could finally see, she looked over st the she-cat. Sandstorm narrowed her eyes at her as she crouched low, but behind her she saw Rain locked in vicious battle with another cat. And the white tom, Demitrix, was sitting with his tail curled over his paws watching the entire thing.

And that really bothered Sandstorm.

While glaring at the tom, her attacker charged at her. Sandstorm's ears picked up the sound of fast paw steps coming towards her. But instead of dodging this time, she ran towards the she-cat and at the last minute, slid on her side and knocked her attacker's paws out from underneath her. While she was on the ground, Sandstorm ran over and bit into her shoulder. The tabby she-cat then ran off, cursing.

A purr of amusement came from behind Sandstorm. She turned around to see Demitrix looking at her. "Nicely done, I must say. But they aren't very good opponents. If you're looking for a real fight, then look no further."

"I don't have time for this. I need to help my sister, so move," Sandstorm hissed.

"Sorry, but you'll have to fight me first," Demitrix hissed wickedly. He got into a fighting position.

Sandstorm flattened her ears and crouched low, her body already starting to ache. But she had no other choice but to fight. So many lives besides hers depended on it.

She had to win.

* * *

**Luckily school's been out for the past few days due to the weather, so I actually got to work on this. So I guess that's good.**

**I really wanted some excitement since the story's kinda slow, and I assumed most of you did as well, so I'm glad I got to add a battle scene. And this chapter was way better the first time I wrote it, but then I realized that I really screwed up on the time, so I had to replace a small chunk of the chapter with a sappy, angst-y scene between the battle scenes, so hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review! And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate your support.**

**-FC**


	14. Battle and Longing: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters.**

**Spoilers: I know, pretty much the entire story has spoilers for various books in the first series, but this chapter has a spoiler for the end of The Darkest Hour, which I guess is real important. So yeah, you were warned.**

* * *

Sandstorm rocked back on her haunches, trying to determine the best angle to attack from. Moons of battle experience had trained her eyes to immediately find weaknesses in her opponents, and she had found one.

The white tom seemed to shift all his weight on his hind legs when he stood. The ThunderClan warrior noticed a huge gash in one of his legs that couldn't be more than a couple sunrises old. Probably from a fight with another cat.

Sandstorm took advantage of this and dove forward, hoping to throw off his balance. But Demitrix was expecting this. When Sandstorm lunged towards him, he swiftly jumped over her and the she-cat landed in the grass with a soft _thud_.

The ginger she-cat's world seemed to swirl around her. When she looked up, the dark night sky, the old twoleg nests, and the moon all blurred together. She managed to stand, her eyes finally focused, only to see her enemy charging towards her.

She attempted to dodge, but as she moved Demitrix grazed her shoulder. She stumbled but was able to regain her balance and firmly plant her feet. She hadn't noticed what a toll lack of sleep and hardly any food had taken on her until now.

"I thought I'd have an actual challenge fighting a _Warrior_," Demitrix taunted, spitting venom into that last part.

Sandstorm held her tongue as her pelt prickled in anger. In the middle of a battle would not be a good time to lose her temper, she reminded herself. If she lost her temper, she might do something stupid. And doing something stupid was a Firestar thing.

She looked past the battle-scarred white tom to see Rain still locked in battle with the other cat, but it seemed her sister was now winning. Now not having to worry about Rain, Sandstorm had time to think.

Judging from how Demitrix acted, she noted that he was very strong and powerful, but not smart. He was bloodthirsty; too driven by the need to kill. Sandstorm smirked as the memory of the move Firestar had used to win against Scourge formed in her head. The perfect way to defeat a cat like this. Why she hadn't thought of it before, she had no idea.

She leapt toward Demitrix, who swiftly jumped out of the way. He then grabbed her by the scruff and threw her, her head hitting hard, on the ground. She groaned as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down.

"This was too easy," Demitrix purred as he stalked towards Sandstorm. He then pressed a bloody paw to her throat and pressed down. She squirmed writhed, but eventually went still. He removed his paw and threw his head in the air as he yowled in victory.

But his celebration was cut short as he felt claws rake his underbelly. He jumped back in shock as another set of claws tore at his face. His vision was darkened, but could make out the form of a she-cat.

"You're right,"Sandstorm said, "it was too easy."

Demitrix looked at her in shock.

"That's the same way my mate took your leader down, too," Sandstorm told him.

Demitrix's eyes widened. He backed away, then turned around and retreated.

Sandstorm's gaze went over to sister, who was on top of her opponent, continuously beating and clawing at her as she screeched in pain. Sandstorm's own eyes widened when she saw how bloody and ragged the BloodClan cat looked.

She heard the cat beg for mercy as she struggled underneath Rain.

"Rain! Stop!" Sandstorm yelled to her sister. She looked up, and Sandstorm saw something flash in her eyes. Something dark. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Rain backed away from the cat and it staggered away, barely managing to crawl through a hole at the bottom of the old and broken fence.

Sandstorm continued to stare at her sister, surprised she could act so...so _vicious_. She shook her head t clear such disturbing thoughts.

"Come on. We can't stay here much longer, and we need to go treat our wounds," Sandstorm said, avoiding Rain's gaze. The two stalked off as the sun began to rise, Sandstorm's fur prickling with unease.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through Firestar's den and woke the young ThunderClan leader. He let out a loud yawn and stretched, then looked through the moss hanging over the entrance. The camp was already alive, apprentices carrying out the elders' old bedding and warriors bringing in fresh kill. Judging by the sun's position, he assumed it was late morning. He hadn't expected to sleep so long, but was glad he had a somewhat normal dream, no matter how bittersweet it had been.

He walked out of his den and spotted Graystripe along with Cloudtail, Longtail, and Bramblepaw. He made his way towards the group.

"Firestar," Graystripe said, "we're ready to leave when you are."

The ginger tom nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Firestar led the small group through the forest to the ShadowClan border, where they ran into a patrol consisting of Oakfur, Russetfur, and two apprentices Firestar didn't recognize.

"You just crossed the border," Russetfur hissed.

"I know, I need to talk to Blackstar," Firestar replied as calmly as he could.

The dark ginger she-cat flattened her ears but motioned her tail for them to follow her. Her patrol surrounded Firestar and his Clan mates and headed deeper into ShadowClan territory.

Firestar forced himself not to wrinkle his nose as his paws sunk into the wet ground. The group sloshed in the soft ground until they reached a hollow surrounded by brambles.

The ShadowClan patrol led them to through the thick mud to the entrance. As they entered, all the cats in the camp stopped to look at them; some with looks of confusion, others with hateful glares.

Blackstar slid underneath the roots of a large oak tree that made his den and stared at the group of cats. "Firestar," the white tom greeted the ThunderClan leader with a curt nod, "why are you here?"

"Hello, Blackstar. Sandstorm, a warrior from ThunderClan, has gone missing. I was wondering if you had any information on where she might be." Firestar tried to keep his voice steady and professional, but he felt like wailing like a kit.

The ShadowClan leader narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why would I know anything? Is there a reason to think your warriors might have been on our territory?"

Firestar stopped himself from growling. He would usually try to be more patient, but this whole situation was stressing him out. Not to mention panic over Sandstorm was building up, and he knew if he panicked, he'd do something stupid.

"Of course not. Thank you for your time, Blackstar," The ginger tom nodded at the older cat. Firestar motioned for his patrol to follow him, and a small group of ShadowClan warriors escorted them out.

* * *

**"Doing something stupid is a Firestar thing." Sorry Firestar lovers, but even Sandstorm has told him he does a lot of dumb things. But he gets better as the series goes on, and all his stupid decisions have been for the best and worked out, so that makes up for them.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have a lot on my plate. But Spring Break for me is next week, so I'll get my Model UN stuff done right away and start on the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much VikkiTayler, Mossypelt11, Graywhisper, SwiftStar1, and Dustwhisker The Cat for reviewing!**

**So, please tell me what you all think, and what I can do to improve!**

**-Friedchicken23**


	15. The Monster Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters.**

**This chapter gets a little dark near the end, but not too bad. Well anyway, you were warned.**

* * *

Sandstorm followed Rain to a run-down, abandoned twoleg nest, which was separated from all the other nests. Rain had told her none of the BloodClan warriors ever came to this part of Twoleg Place, so they should be safe here. And even though the thought of staying the night in a twoleg nest caused Sandstorm to cringe and made her stomach coil like a snake, she was so tired and her body ached so much, she probably would have went to sleep on the Thunderpath if she had to. Monsters and all.

The two she-cats slipped through a little opening in the side, Sandstorm wincing as the small effort caused fiery pain to shoot through her back where a large wound sat clotted with her dried blood.

"We need to find something to put on our wounds to stop the infection," Rain told her once they got inside.

Instead of replying with a sarcastic remark directed at Rain for pointing out the obvious, Sandstorm just nodded. Her relationship wasn't very stable with her sister and she didn't want to totally destroy it with just one snide comment. "Alright, pretty much all of my wounds have stopped bleeding, but that gash on your shoulder is still bleeding some."

Rain studied her left shoulder. The she-cat she was fighting had claws reinforced with long dog teeth, which had tore a huge chunk from her shoulder. The gash started from the top of her shoulder and continued down almost to her leg. She was actually surprised it wasn't bleeding more.

"Right, so we need cobwebs. Simple enough, there are plenty in here," Rain said, gazing around at the many cobwebs that surrounded them.

"We'll also need something to prevent infection. Do you know where any herbs we can use to keep the infection down might be?"

Rain thought about it a moment. "The last time I came here, which was about a moon ago, I went down to the stream and thought I saw Marigold there."

"The last time? Do you come here often?"

The silver she-cat tried to nonchalantly shrug, but her wounded shoulder protested. "Just to be alone and to think about stuff. Come on, the stream's just over the hill."

Sandstorm watched as her sister limped to the opening and awkwardly scooted through the opening leading to outside. She followed her sister, sudden unease settling in her stomach once again.

* * *

Rain led Sandstorm up the hill, and when they got to the top, Sandstorm stared in amazement.

Below the hill was a small stream with clear water that shimmered in the moonlight. The grass was long and lush, and various colorful plants dotted the area. Sandstorm's emerald eyes widened. She could even see rabbits hopping along by the thin tree line beside the stream.

They both made their way down the hill and Sandstorm spotted the bright yellow flower immediately. It was only slightly drooping because it was night, but it would have to do. The two she-cats grabbed a mouthful each and went back to the twoleg nest.

Once they had treated their wounds, Sandstorm decided to go hunting. They hadn't eaten since earlier that evening, and it was almost dawn. The pale ginger she-cat sat up and stretched her cramped muscles. She crept by Rain, who was curled up in a ball asleep, and made her way outside.

After killing two squirrels, a mouse, and a rabbit, she returned to the twoleg nest as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She slipped through the hole in the side and woke Rain. The silver she-cat yawned and walked to her sister.

"You caught all this?" Rain asked, gaping at the pile.

Sandstorm nodded. There was plenty of prey around here, and she wondered why BloodClan didn't just live here instead of the alleys of Twolegplace.

The two sisters ate their food and Rain curled up and went back to sleep. Sandstorm tried to go to sleep, but rest kept evading her. She knew she would need the rest for tonight, but she had too much on her mind. Firestar, how to stop Shadow in her crazy quest for power, and if she was sure she could even trust Rain.

Sandstorm's emerald gaze landed on the silver cat sleeping in front of her. How could she be certain this wasn't all a trick and she was still loyal to Shadow? And what about during the fight with those BloodClan warriors? Rain had blood lust in her eyes, and Sandstorm knew if she hadn't stopped Rain, that cat would have been murdered by her. The thought made Sandstorm shiver, and caused her to lose all remaining hope of sleep.

_'No, she can't be a murderer. She told me she's changed, and I have to believe her. She's the only one I can trust right now.'_

* * *

Rain was covered in blood.

It wasn't her blood, though. She was ripping a cat to shreds with no mercy and evil in her pale blue eyes. Rain leaped off the cat and attacked another, a pale ginger she-cat.

She sunk her teeth into her neck and her body filled with excitement as the struggling cat went limp. But Rain jumped back in horror as she realized who the cat was. It was Sandstorm.

With wide, horrified eyes, she scanned the area around her. She was in a dark clearing, the clouds covering up the moon and crimson blood of several dead cats staining the grass.

"W-what have I done?" she asked to no one in particular.

Then a purr of amusement filled her ears. She looked and saw Shadow standing in front of her, seeming to have come from nowhere. "And you called _me_ the monster."

"What do you mean? I couldn't have..." Rain looked down at her paws, which were soaked in blood. "No..."

"You obviously have no control while in battle. You fight to kill," Shadow grinned wickedly, "I've taught you well."

"No! You're wrong. I'm nothing like you!" Rain yowled, but Shadow only kept grinning.

"Of course not, you're far worse..." And Shadow then disappeared.

Rain's vision began to get fuzzy, and the ground beneath her paws opened up, and she fell into the darkness...

Rain's eyes flew open and her head shot up. Her fur was bristling, and Sandstorm gave her sister a look of both confusion and worry. "Rain, are you alright?"

Rain nodded as her fur settled back down and her heartbeat slowed. "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh. Well, we need to think of a plan for tonight. This is what I was thinking we should do..."

Rain tried to focus on what she was saying, but the silver she-cat's mind kept trailing back off to that dream.

_'What have I become?'_

* * *

**I know, it's only a filler chapter. But it still is important. Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Also, I went back and revised the prologue and the first chapter, but didn't change any important plot elements. I'll probably be doing that up to about chapter six, so people won't be discouraged by the awful grammar and spelling I had three years back. **

**-Friedchicken23**


	16. The Countdown Begins

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I've had a lot going on, and then sort of lost the motivation to write for a while. But I'm over it, and will try hard to get this story done soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters, only the ones I create.**

* * *

"You want to what?" Rain asked, not believing her sister.

"You heard me. I think we should try to persuade some of the BloodClan cats who have been abused by Shadow to join us."

Rain's fur bristled. "But that would mean going back to BloodClan territory! Sandstorm, they'll_ kill us_."

"You think I don't know that? But we need all the back up we can get. BloodClan seems a lot larger now, and we don't have much time. Surely you had some other cats besides Shadow you trusted, that would stand by you, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but..."

Sandstorm growled in frustration. "We don't have time to question it. My Clan, along with the rest, are in serious danger. Cats I care about could die. I've lost too many already. If I have a chance to save them, I'll take it. If they're caught totally by surprise, they have no chance."

Rain thought a moment. "You're right, so what's the plan?"

"You need to go and round up all the cats you can and come back here, I need to see someone. Oh, and do you think you could get Sal while you're at it? I promised him I'd get him out."

Rain nodded. "Be careful."

"You too," Sandstorm told her sister. They both parted ways, hearts racing as the sun got closer and closer to setting.

* * *

Sandstorm's paws barely grazed the grass as she bounded across the fields. Her heart was beating as fast as a scared rabbit's, and her breathing began to get heavier. But she didn't have time to rest, the sun would set soon, she knew that. Instant relief washed over her as she saw the barn up ahead. With one last energetic push, she sprinted to the entrance of the barn. She anxiously scratched at the splintered wood.

A small black head poked out and looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Sandstorm! It's great to see you, come in."

The ginge she-cat folowed the black tom into the barn.

"So where's Firestar?" Ravenpaw asked.

Sandstorm shook her head. "It's a long story, and I don't have much time. Where's Barley?"

"Up here." A voice called. She turned towards the sound and saw a black and white tom make his way down from a stack of hay and come towards them.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain, but you need to go to Firestar. Tell him not to go to the gathering tonight."

Ravenpaw looked at his old friend. "Sandstorm, what's going on?"

"It's BloodClan, they're back. Now I need to find someone. And please hurry."

She bolted back out of the barn and went straight for BloodClan territory.

* * *

Rain stalked through the dried bushes until she came to an old, broken fence. She scanned the area, and when she didn't see anyone, she leaped over the fence.

She landed with a soft thud in the dust and ten heads all turned towards her. A dark gray tabby tom stood up. He had striking green eyes, but his left eye had a long thin scar going through it, starting at the top of his eye, down his face, and along his jaw. He turned his good side toward her, since his vision was blurred in his bad eye.

"Rain," he hissed, "what are you doing here?"

"Blade, just give me a chance to talk. I need your help."

"I'm sorry, you know what Shadow will do if she sees us with you. You and the rest of us will be seriously punished. And you know what happened the last time I was punished," he said, and Rain's gaze briefly went to his scar on his face, but then flitted to the ground when she realized what she was doing.

"I know, I know. But just hear me out. You can help me stop her. Then she won't ever hurt any other cats like she's hurt us ever again. Please, you're the only one I can count in," Rain begged.

Blade turned towards the group of cats, and thoughtfully scratched at his red, dog tooth studded collar.

They all quietly discussed the situation. After what seemed like seasons to Rain, a black she-cat spoke, "Okay, just tell us what to do."

* * *

Firestar walked through the forest alone, his mind swarming with thoughts._ 'Sandstorm wouldn't have just run off without telling me, would she? Although she had been acting a bit strange lately, she surely wouldn't have left like this. And why was she in another Clans' territory? Maybe the others were right. Maybe... No. I know Sandstorm. She wouldn't betray her Clan, ever.'_

_'But why else would she leave? Unless she didn't want to. Maybe she was taken against her will.' _The thought made Firestar's fur bristle in anger. That anyone would hurt Sandstorm in anyway, and that he felt so helpless. He couldn't keep his mate safe, then how could he keep his Clan safe? None of what's been going on has made since lately.

The shadows of the trees kept getting longer, and Firestar realized it was almost dusk, and he still needed to get ready for the gathering. With a sigh, he stood up, stretched his legs, and began to trek back to camp. A good thing about the meeting though, Firestar thought, is that he might get information on Sandstorm and what has been going on. But he didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**Sorry it was another short, boring chapter. But this is just the build up. It will get more exciting and interesting in the next few chapters, I promise. I'd also like to thank all the people who've been reviewing and haven't given up on the story yet, even though I suck at updating. I really appreciate it!**

**So please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Friedchicken 23**


	17. The Endless Night: Part One

**Author's Note: I know, it's been almost three months since my last update. My computer was broken, so I didn't really get a chance to type this out.**

**Originally this chapter was supposed to be two separate chapters, but since both were real short, I decided to just combine them. So please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? I definitely do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Rain crouched behind a scraggly bush, her blue eyes locked on tow cats guarding the old twoleg nest prisoners were kept in. When the silver she-cat was certain they wouldn't be spotted, she motioned for the cats around her to keep moving. She didn't really see the point in rescuing the old housecat, but she gave Sandstorm her word that she would get him, no matter how much of a waste of valuable time it was.

All the cats in her group were spread out; taking cover behind dying bushes or twoleg litter. But the darkening sky offered enough concealment for everyone. Rain nodded, and everyone sprang into action.

The two guards were quickly defeated ad silenced, so Rain and Blade made their way inside. They came across an area surrounded in silver web, Sal curled up in a sleeping ball of black and white fluff.

"Sal, wake up," Rain called over his soft snoring. She and Blade began to tug at the web lining that was trapping him.

"Sal sleepily lifted his head and groaned, "Wha...? What's going on?"

"We're busting you out of here," Rain meowed around the web in her teeth. With one final tug from her and Blade, the door swung open and they both tumbled backwards. Sal, now fully alert, hopped out.

"Well, it's about time," he said as he followed the two younger cats out.

* * *

Ravenpaw and Barley streaked across the fields of the farm, chests burning and breathing heavy. It was already dusk, and Ravenpaw could see the first lights of Silverpelt beginning to shine and the full moon creeping up in the sky. His throat constricted with anxiety.

"I don't think we'll make it in time," the black tom panted.

"We have to try," Barley replied, "if we don't make it, the whole forest could be destroyed."

* * *

Sandstorm met Rain and her gang half way. After filling them in on what they needed to do, they all started towards the forest. Sandstorm began to feel her legs slightly quaking and mentally cursed herself for not thinking of a plan that didn't require so much physical exertion. But the image of Shadow killing Firestar filled her with enough rage and determination to keep going. The warrior spotted the Thunderpath and she pushed forward, willing the others to move faster.

_'I'm coming Firestar, I promise.'_

* * *

Firestar padded through the forest, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Sorrelpaw, Cinderpelt, Bramblepaw, Mousefur, and Frostfur following behind him. The ginger tom looked at the ground and was so focused on his swarming thoughts, he didn't notice Cinderpelt limp up beside him.

"Are you alright?" the Medicine Cat asked.

He nodded, but kept his eyes down cast.

"This is about Sandstorm, isn't it?" Firestar looked up, surprised Cinderpelt was able to read him that easily.

"She'll be alright Firestar; who ever decided to mess with her obviously has no idea who they are dealing with."

The leader gave a small smile of gratitude to his former apprentice. "You're right, she can take care of herself, but of course I'm going to still worry about her."

Cinderpelt turned to him, "Maybe you'll find out about her from RiverClan or WindClan, they might know what happened."

Firestar silently prayed to StarClan that there would be some news on what might have happened as they approached Fourtrees. Any clue would be better than nothing.

He sprang up on the Great Rock and greeted the other leaders. For a moment, the young leader felt that something was off. His stomach clenched, and he looked up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to roll in. Tallstar, noticing this as well, spoke to the other leaders.

"That's strange. We should go ahead and begin the meeting before the moon is covered."

Firestar agreed, but wasn't quite able to push back the dark feeling rising inside him.

His ears pricked at the sound of running. Everyone turned as Ravenpaw and Barley burst into the clearing.

"Firestar, you all need to leave," Ravenpaw wheezed, his heart pounding.

"What are you doing here? And why are you interrupting the gathering?" Blackstar growled.

Barley stepped forward. "Please, you have to listen, it's-"

"A trap?" Shadow finished, stalking around from behind bushes by the Great Rock.

Many more cats appeared from shadows and behind bushes, and a few even climbing down from the trees.

"BloodClan!" One cat angrily shouted.

"I hate to interrupt your little gathering, but we're carrying out Scourge's wish. But this time, it won't end the same way," the dark tortoiseshell meowed.

* * *

Sandstorm raced through the forest, her entire body tensed up. She felt a small sigh of relief escape her mouth when she spotted Fourtrees, but her breath instantly caught when she noticed the extra cats at the Gathering.

"Oh no," she said, "we're too late."

* * *

Every clan cat shot up, bodies crouched in battle stances. Wary eyes darted back and forth, and tails flicked nervously. Shadow smirked and raised her head. A shrill yowl echoed through the quiet forest, and the BloodClan cats attacked the closest cat near them.

In just a few heartbeats, Fourtrees had turned into a battlefield. Distant thunder could barely be hear over the battling cats, and a dark cloud covered the moon.

* * *

**So, I was so unsatisfied with this chapter. No matter how I wrote it, it never came out right. Sorry if it really sucks, but I would still love to hear your opinion, whether you loved or hated it, in a review! Thanks!**

**-Friedchicken23**


	18. The Endless Night: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or its characters, only the ones I create.**

* * *

The four Clan leaders all hissed and backed up as BloodClan cats jumped on the Highrock. One, a white tom, lunged at Firestar. The impact knocked the breath out of the ginger tom and he tumbled backwards. He felt the rock come from underneath him and slid down the side. Realizing e was falling, he flipped over and searched for some sort of footing on the side. By the grace of StarClan, his front paws hooked on a junction on the rock.

He stood there a moment, seeing the swarm of fighting cats. A ginger blur caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat. He saw a slender ginger she-cat run into Fourtrees and jump on a fighting cat. Firestar couldn't believe it.

_'Sandstorm?'_

A loud yowl broke his thoughts and he looked up as the BloodClan tom attacked him. The cat's claws dug into his back and the weight was too much for Firestar to hold. He slipped and both cats fell to the ground.

Groaning, Firestar picked himself up out of the soft dirt. His left front paw was seriously hurt and his back was covered in dirt and blood. He swayed a bit, slightly disoriented from the fall. He saw the other cat get up, and as he charged at Firestar, he quickly dodged and knocked his feet out from underneath him. The BloodClan cat stumbled, slid on the ground, and his back hit the Highrock.

Firestar frantically looked around in desperate search of his lost mate. His eyes went from one battling cat to another, the now dark sky making it hard to see. But he finally spotted her, locked in battle with a brown tabby.

He ran to her as she was pinned down by her opponent. He jumped on the back and pulled the cat off Sandstorm by the fur on his neck, then clawed him along his flank. The cat sprinted off.

"I was handling that," Sandstorm said sarcastically, but joy filled her entire body as she stared at her mate.

The ginger she-cat moved to him, but he took a step back. Confused and mildy hurt, Sandstorm looked at him for his very uncharacteristic behavior. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you in so long..."

"What's going on Sandstorm? Why were you gone. You have no idea how much I've worried about you, and some in the Clan are beginning to think you're a traitor!"

Sandstorm looked at her slightly blood-stained paws. "In a way, I am."

Firestar narrowed his green eyes at her. The pain was clear in his voice. "What...what do you mean?"

"I can't explain right now, but know I'm on your side, and always will be."

Firestar nodded, "So am I."

As soon as he said that, a large group of cats attacked Sandstorm. Firestar moved to help her when a tortoiseshell she-cat jumped in front of him.

"Hello Firestar, I've been waiting for this."

Firestar flattened his ears. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shadow, and I'm here to avenge our former leader. You will pay for the horrible fate you've caused him."

* * *

Sandstorm's mind was racing almost as fast as her heart.

_'I have to get Shadow away from Firestar.'_ She clawed a cat across his face.

_'I'll have to tell everyone what really happened.'_ A cat jumped on the back of her and she flipped over, crushing him.

_'Why doesn't Firestar trust me?'_ She but a she-cat in the shoulder.

_'Stop Shadow. Stop Shadow. Stop Shadow-'_ She yelped as a cat raked its claws across her left shoulder. Hissing in pain, she pinned the cat down and dug her hind claws in its belly. It wriggled under her and she let it run off.

She ran over to Firestar and Shadow who were both locked in vicious battle. But Sandstorm let a little of the breath she was holding out as she saw Firestar pin her down. He seemed to be gaining the upper hand. But her eyes locked on two other fighting cats. A large white, battle scarred tom had a gray she-cat pinned down.

"Rain!" She called out as she ran to her. She hit the cat on the side and he fell over, but quickly regained his footing. "Oh, the Clan cat. I knew you couldn't be trusted, just like I did your sister. You both are nothing but forest scum. _Savages_."

The ginger she-cat felt anger rise in her chest. "Savages? You call us savages even though you attacked us without warning? You put not only us in danger, but elders and queens as well. You have no honor. You all are the savages, Demitrix."

Rain and Sandstorm both attacked Demitrix. He jumped past Sandstorm and went for Rain. She countered the tackle and lunged towards him, digging her teeth in his front leg. He hissed in pain and hit her in the head with his free paw, causing her grip to loosen and allowing him to kick her away, sending her skidding across the ground. Sandstorm jumped on his back and clawed at him. The large tom managed to shake her off him and when she hit the ground, he pinned her down, smiling deviously.

"Looks like it's the end for you. Once this is over, we'll kill all your friends and family, including your stupid sister and pathetic mate."

Sandstorm felt a growl rise in her throat as anger and protectiveness overtook her. She pushed him off her and ended up pning him down. Before she knew what she was doing, her claws raked across his face, back claws tore up his underbelly, and her teeth sunk into his shoulder. He yowled and she but down harder until the taste of blood hit her mouth. She bent her head down and looked him in the eye, then hissed under her breath:

"I've been through a lot since I was a kit, and through that, I have learned how important family and friends are. My Clan, everyone in it, and even cats outside it, they're important to me. I've already lost some, and will fight to the death to prevent losing the others. I will do whatever it takes to protect the ones I care about."

With that, she cuffed him in the ears and watched him run away, squealing like a kit. She helped Rain up off the ground and looked at her sister, who's attention was focused elsewhere. She followed her sister's gaze and froze at the sight.

There was Firestar pinned underneath Shadow.

Shadow rose her paw.

A paw with claws enhanced with dog teeth.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is so late, and also sorry if this is bad. It's real late here but I couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to update. But anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Friedchicken23**


End file.
